


Oikawa's Protector

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa, College, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi, after high school, great king, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa's ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Oikawa has always been protected by Iwaizumi, but it's not until he's away from his best friend that he realizes just how much of an impact the shorter boy had on his life and his relationships.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Oikawa's Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxieDeSanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/gifts).



It all started when Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa from backhanding Kageyama in middle school. At first Oikawa thought that he was protecting Kageyama, but he realized after a while that Iwa was really protecting him. He was always protecting him. It wasn't until they were apart that Oikawa realized how much. 

Coaches weren't so forgiving of his attitude without Iwa around to drag him back to reality. The team wasn't as understanding without Iwa there having his back without a thought. He was the real star, always in Oikawa's gigantic shadow but always there, making Oikawa shine brighter. 

Oikawa had ended up hurting himself and being forced into a hiatus, but he wasn't exactly upset about it anyway. He wasn't gelling with his new team or coach anyway. He’d gone home for the summer to work with one of the physical therapists he’d worked with through High school that he knew he liked, and the free rent was good too.

He’d graduated high school and got on a team in Tokyo easily enough. He was one of the best setters around, so of course there were a lot of colleges asking for him to join. He had good grades too - even though part of that could have been Iwa’s influence as well, but he was good enough to pass the entrance exams to the school he chose. 

He chose the best school with the best team, but he found that his ego was starting to get in the way. The new setter tried giving him tips. Like he needed tips on setting? The new spikers tried telling him what sets they liked best. He would tell them what would work best for them when he got to know them better. Didn’t they watch him play? Didn’t they know what kind of team he was on, what he accomplished? It was like who he was before didn’t matter to the new team. 

People called him selfish. He remembered Hinata calling him "the great king" when he’d first met him. Like a bigger Kageyama. Psh. He sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm summer air in his mother’s garden when he heard someone walking up. Assuming it was his mother, he didn’t open his eyes to see who it was. 

"Oikawa." Iwa's rough voice broke through his thoughts. How had Iwa found him? He hadn't said he'd be home. "Your mom told me you were home for the summer." Of course. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa put on his biggest, most convincing smile to turn and look at Iwa, but he could tell within moments that Iwa wasn't buying it. He never did. 

"You're hurt. You've been pushing yourself too hard again." It wasn't a question. Oikawa looked down. They were quiet for a long moment. 

"I need to keep up." 

"You're a great setter, Oikawa."

"I can be better." 

"It's not just you alone. You have your team. Remember what I said-" 

"It's not my team without you." Oikawa growled. "People always said I was the conductor of the team. The reason we all worked so well. YOU were the reason people could stand me, Iwaizumi. You kept me in check. I can't do it without you." 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa and he started to feel like maybe something disgusting was on his face. 

"Don't make me headbutt you in the face again." Iwa said, but it wasn't a real threat this time. It hadn't been violent like that in a long time. "I'm not as good without you either, Oikawa." 

Before Oikawa knew what he was doing he was in Iwa's arms, his lips pressed feverishly against The shorter man's. It had happened once before. Before they'd said goodbye they ended up in bed together. It was just a one time thing they'd told each other. Just something to say goodbye. They were going different ways. There was a chance they'd meet other people. Oikawa knew it was a fucking disaster of an idea, like he'd only want Iwa once, but Iwa didn't seem too torn about doing it a second time right now. 

Oikawa pulled away after a moment, tugging on Iwa’s shirt as he jerked his head toward the house. Iwa blinked in surprise, breathing out sharply. 

“Really?” 

“Mom’s out shopping.” Oikawa whispered, biting his plump bottom lip a bit suggestively. Iwa sighed a bit through his nose but nodded for Oikawa to lead the way. Oikawa didn’t hesitate, leading Iwaizumi inside. Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi into the wall as soon as they were inside his bedroom, his hands invading Iwa’s shirt and loving the sculpted muscles underneath. Iwa moaned softly, moving to pull Oikawa’s shirt off a bit impatiently, tossing it aside. 

Oikawa hummed softly in appreciation as Iwa took control, his rough hands tightening on the belt around his slender hips. He’d lost a bit of weight since he’d been on hiatus, but he still had a toned chest and abdomen, which he was happy for now. He had been much more toned last time they’d been together, though. Iwa kissed Oikawa roughly. 

“I like you better slender like this.” Iwa murmured, letting his eyes rake down Oikawa’s body, making Oikawa’s skin flush in excitement. It was almost like Iwa knew what he was thinking. Iwa turned his green eyes back up to Oikawa’s auburn, a soft smile on his face. “Makes you easier to control.” 

“Hey, come on now, Iwa-chan-” 

“You were too stubborn last time.” Iwa murmured, undoing Oikawa’s belt with one hand, the other still clenching Oikawa’s hip, holding him still. “Maybe I’ll tie you up this time.” He murmured, pulling the belt off and turning his green eyes to the thick leather. Oikawa shivered in anticipation, yelping a bit dramatically as Iwa smacked his ass with it. 

“Iwa! That hurt!” 

“That’s kind of the point.” Iwa laughed a little, his eyes sparkling playfully. “But if you don’t like it I won’t do it again.” He promised, and Oikawa relaxed a little, finding that he didn’t completely hate it. Iwa undid Oikawa’s pants, pushing them down and picking Oikawa up, taking him over to the bed. He eyed the belt for a moment. “Where are your ties?” He asked. Oikawa pointed to a drawer and Iwa came back with a silky teal tie. He tied Oikawa’s hands together without any fuss from Oikawa, who was enjoying the attention. 

Iwa flipped Oikawa over, pulling his ass up into the air. He rubbed the leather belt gently over Oikawa’s soft ass cheek, watching his reaction. He gently slapped Oikawa with it, smirking a bit as Oikawa gasped, but leaned back into it. He smacked him a bit harder, feeling his dick get harder as Oikawa cried out in pleasure, his own cock visibly excited and hard. 

“S-s’not fair,” Oikawa breathed out hotly, looking sideways at Iwa, his face flushed and his hair messed against the mattress from his position. “That you’re still dressed, Iwa-chan.” 

“Mm, I’m not ready yet.” Iwa replied softly, climbing up onto the bed with Oikawa. Oikawa tried to watch him, but he didn’t dare move with the possibility of being spanked again, and he moaned hotly as he felt Iwa’s tongue enter him after a moment. Iwa licked and sucked him open, pressing his tongue inside deeper and deeper, adding a few fingers after a moment. Oikawa was leaking precum and quivering in pleasure before Iwa pulled away, making him whine softly in annoyance. 

“H-H-Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, pressing his ass back toward Iwa and getting a soft smack from the belt in retaliation. 

“Be still, Oikawa.” Iwa whispered. “Do you have lube?” He asked. Oikawa nodded toward a bedside table, and Iwa pulled out a small bottle of lube, getting undressed and revealing his thick erection. Oikawa moaned softly in appreciation, making Iwa grin a little cockily before he pushed Oikawa’s ass over, making him fall onto his side on the mattress. He grabbed Oikawa’s waist as he climbed up onto the bed with him again, flipping him onto his back. Oikawa moaned softly, looking up into Iwa’s intense gaze. 

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Oikawa asked huskily, arching his back. Iwa shivered, spreading a bit of lube on his fingers and stroking himself a few times. 

“If that’s okay with you, Tooru.” Iwa asked softly. Oikawa gasped in pleasure, nodding enthusiastically, moving his tied hands down to touch Iwa’s strong chest as he pressed inside slowly, making Oikawa feel incredibly full. 

“Fuck, Hajime.” Oikawa whispered breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Iwa’s waist and pulling his ass closer to Iwa’s dick, sliding him all the way inside with a hot moan. Iwa gasped in pleasure, and he grabbed Oikawa’s hands, moving them above his head again. Oikawa groaned deeply, loving the shift of Iwa’s dick inside him, but then he started moving, hitting the right spot inside with his big dick. Oikawa moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back, his body aching with each thrust. Iwa moved to bite and lick and kiss at his neck, whispering sweet nothings as he did, making Oikawa feel even closer to the edge. 

“Say my name, Tooru,” Iwa whispered in his ear, his voice deep and husky and so, so fucking delicious. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, his voice a bit raspy with pleasure. “H-Hajime, please.” Oikawa begged. Iwa started moving harder and faster, grunting with each thrust. “Hajime, yes.” Oikawa whispered. 

“God, I love your voice.” Iwa groaned, his hips stalling a bit as he shivered in pleasure, but he started thrusting hard again, wanting to get Oikawa over the edge first. Oikawa moaned, biting and sucking a bit on Iwa’s earlobe before moaning softly, wanting him to cum first. 

“Fill me up, Hajime.” He whispered in Iwa’s ear, grinning in triumph as Iwa moaned, pressing in hard before cumming deep inside. Oikawa gasped as he felt Iwa fill him, the thrust hitting just the right spot inside and he was cumming too, his back arched and his voice breaking as he cried out in pleasure. Iwa moaned deeply, biting and kissing along Oikawa’s shoulders before gently untying him, pulling away with a soft shiver. 

“God you’re relentless.” Iwa murmured, rolling over onto his back next to Oikawa, throwing his arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Oikawa turned to grab some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning himself up before turning to clean Iwa up a bit as well. Iwa lay still, moaning softly in appreciation as Oikawa cleaned him. They lay in silence for a long moment before Iwa cleared his throat. 

“Mmm?” Oikawa hummed softly. Iwa moved his arm a little, turning to look at Oikawa. 

“What are you going to do after you heal?” He asked softly, Oikawa blushed a little, looking away. 

“I’m… thinking I might need a new team. One… with a friend on it?” Oikawa whispered. Iwa grinned, nodding. 

“Guess you’ll have to find a friend, huh?” 

“Mean, Iwaaaaa~”


End file.
